


What Happened When Barton Found Loki

by thelastcenturionismylove



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastcenturionismylove/pseuds/thelastcenturionismylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened When Barton Found Loki

At first, Barton wasn't a desperate man. He darted his attention to the blaring alarm system, and quickly motioned for it. "Zone 2 Breach", it read. Clint typed in the first few numbers that came to his mind. Looking back on it, he knew that the idea was stupid, but at least it momentarily shushed the loud beep that emitted from the white box. He tried a new set of numbers, falsely hoping that this time it would work and that this time, he would be okay. However, once again, it didn't work and that's when the panic first started to settle in. He stopped what he was doing and whipped out his cellphone. Out of all the people he could call, only one came to mind and he started to type in Natasha's number. He knew it so well; he had used that number to save him from many situations before, and now it was seemingly one of his last options. 651-235-9120, the number of protection, more or less. He began. Six, five, one, one.. Fuck. No. Wrong. Again. Six, five, five.. Six, five, one, two, four.. "Goddammit! Will you ever shut up?" The archer tapped his fingers heavily on some numbers to silence the shrieks of the machine again. One hand punched in random numbers, while the other one failed to get a hold of Natasha. Finally, Barton became aware of the tears starting to form in his eyes and the shakiness of his legs. He needed to get away from here. He ran into a small cave and crouched down. Someone was coming soon, he was sure of it, and he wanted to be long gone when they arrived. No one could know that he was there, and that he was to blame for all of this. 651-235-9120. "C'mon, Nat, pick up", the hopeless whisper echoed back on top of the faint beep. Barton's eyes looked up at the cold, dark sky past the mouth of the cave. It was late. It was late and Clint was scared and alone and there was no way the Black Widow would still be awake to save Barton's stupid ass for yet another time. "Please leave a mess-" "Fuck... God, please". Then came the tone. The words came rushing out in cracked sobs the man didn't even realize he was holding back. "Nat, fuck, come get me quick... I-I don't know what to do, and things are really bad right now... Fucking goddammit, why don't you just pick up?" Clint knew he was rambling at this point so he just shut off the phone and tucked it away it his pocket. He ran back to the loud noise of the security alarm, and took out an arrow and aimed straight for the pass code box. He released the three fingers and watched as the arrow disintegrated right before it was able to make any impact on the system. He knew it. Of course. Why wouldn't he make sure that his palace was fucking resistant against arrows? Barton was useless here. He couldn't do anything. Clint could barely even think now. He just wanted this all to be over with. He went to slamming the buttons again. “Please! Stop it!” Then silence. The screen that had read “Zone 2 Breach” flickered on and off. Suddenly, “Welcome - Loki” scrolled vertically across the screen. Two seconds passed and the gate slid open. Barton turned to see if there were any angry men watching him at that point and walked towards the inner rooms. He wanted the beeping back.

Still paranoid, Clint took little time getting to the front doors. There were two columns on the sides of them and each door had its own embellished handle. Barton leaned back on the marble of the left column and took a few seconds to breathe. He still had a little bit of sickness left churning around inside of him from before. "Ugh, fuck that", he said to himself. He started to cry a little harder than before. He was glad that no one was around then. He didn't want anyone know that sometimes even he could lose it, and that when he did, it was _not_ a pretty site. When he was done with the majority of his breakdown, Clint stood up straight and let his face cool back to its usual stoic appearance. He took his hand and put it on a golden little knob and turned it. Then, he pushed the massive door open just enough to glide onto the marble of the floor. The door shut right behind him and Barton looked ahead to survey the room he was in. He knew this place. Somehow.. When had he been here before? _And why were there so many goddamn columns around?_ The archer was studying the various horizontal lines carved into the white pillars when his cellphone rang. It was Natasha. Clint's stomach dropped and he picked it up.

"Hello?" His voice was a lot more hoarse than he expected it to be.

"Clint! Holy shit; are you okay? I got your message and-" The concern sank heavily in Natasha's voice. Clint felt like such an utter dork.

"I'm fine, uh, don't worry about it," Barton tried to sound composed but the shattered fear in his voice wouldn't go away. He wanted to go home so badly right now, but he couldn't. God, he felt like a dog who wanted nothing else but to curl up under a blanket with their owner. Still, he said, "Just go to back to bed".

"Barton, no. Where the fuck are you?" 

“I, um, don’t really know. In Tajikistan, I think,” Barton answered with honesty. He had no idea where he was. He only knew what he was doing there. A few months back, he created a plan and that plan had led him here. Simple as that.

"What are you doing in Tajikistan? Good God, Barton. I told the plane to send you back to America, not Tajikistan," Natasha scolded Clint and the feeling of shame burrowed further into the archer's body.

"I didn't go on the plane, Nat. Listen, you know what? Everything's okay now. So, please, don't freak out or anything, alright?" Barton tried to ease the Black Widow's stress and get her off his back at the same time. Before she could respond, Clint let out a hurried "Talk to you later".

"Barton, I swear to God, if you hang up, I'll-" A click was all it took to end it. Clint took the next few seconds to shut off his phone and think about all the heated voice messages he would have to come back to. That is, if Natasha hadn't murdered him before he got to listen to them. Barton sighed, knowing that he had just completely pissed off a very skilled assassin, and more importantly, one of his best friends. Today was not a good day.

Truth be told, things haven't been going so well between Nat and Clint for quite some while now which made Barton feel even worse about what he was doing. Ever since he had woken up from being "taken over" as she said, it just hadn't been the same. When he regained his consciousness, he was strapped down to a table with her by his side. He felt tired; it was a struggle to keep his eyelids open. His chest was heavy and his mind kept on flowing in and out the world.

"Nat? That you?" She nodded. Clint lifted his head up and looked around the room. "Where are we?"

"We're safe. That's all that matters," was her response. Barton eased back down onto his table. Then, later, he heard "I hate to have to ask you anything right now, but-"

"It's protocol. I know. What is it?" Barton shut his eyes. All of the light in the room was starting to burn.

"Do you, well, remember anything?"

Clint went back to the last memory he had. "I remember the Tesseract and Fury-"

Natasha cut him off, "Do you remember anything _after_ that?"

Barton opened his eyes again to look at the Black Widow's face. Her green eyes looked troubled. "Should I?"

She shook her head, "No. Not really". Her eyes pierced at Clint. They stood still, looking directly at him, but simultaneously, they shook like they were afraid and looking for some sort of sign of comfort. It was like this for what seemed like ages. Finally, "You look tired. Get some rest". Clint let his lids droop down into blackness. When they fluttered back open, Nat was still there. She didn't look scared anymore. She looked normal.

"You snore, you know that?"

"Mm. Mind unstrapping me now?" Natasha clicked a button under the table and the leather straps reeled off of Clint's body. Barton lifted himself up to sit on the metal top and eyed Natasha. "Thanks".

"You're welcome," Romanoff said as she reached for something under her chair. It was a file. "Take this".

Clint reached for the papers and took two seconds to leaf back and forth through them, "What is it?"

"It's the last year," Natasha responded. Instability was crawling back into her voice.

Barton didn't really understand so he said, "Whatever. You know I don't read," he placed the manila by his side. "And last time I checked, it was still 2012". He tried to play it off as some sort of joke, but Nat was so being so serious, he couldn't.

"Clint, please. Try to remember, you were taken over by him. Look," Natasha grabbed the folder and took out a photo of a man with slick black hair and a golden scepter in hand. She gave it to Clint to analyze.

"Hey, I know him. He was there when the Tesseract levels were rising". Barton told Nat what he could remember, but he didn't tell her that he had this deep feeling inside of him that he knew him from somewhere else. He didn't think that it would matter. He gave the picture back to Nat and folded his arms lightly.

"Yes, I know. And then, after that, you became his puppet. This might be hard to hear, but just listen for a bit, alright?" Clint nodded and his arms became tighter together. "A few months ago, this alien guy named Loki came down to Earth and took control of you. He used this scepter on you and Selvig, and SHIELD's been looking for you guys since. Two days ago, we found you guys in an aircraft carrier abandoned in Indonesia. After that, we brought you back to headquarters as soon as possible. You seem to be stable now, which is good, but neither you or Erik can remember a thing after the Tesseract incident". Barton didn't know how to react. He just sat there in silence, trying to understand the impossible. "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah, fine. Where's Loki now?"

"No one knows".

"And the Tesseract?"

"We managed to get it back a few weeks ago, but it seems Loki has drained some of its power".

Clint nodded, then put his arms back to his side. "I'm going to go find him".

"Barton, no. You're staying with me in Russia until you're all better". Seeing that arguing with Nat was pointless, Clint complied. He stayed with Nat for a few months in her quaint apartment that looked down onto the streets of Barabinsk. He didn't do much then, other than study up on Loki. He didn't know why but he had to find him for himself. So, Clint stayed up for hours while Natasha went on missions, working on a plan to see the Asgardian in person. Barton made a lot of phone calls during that time, trying to come in contact with anyone who might be able to lead him to his target. One day, he found the person he was looking for.

"Hello?" the voice came from the other line.

"Hello. Am I speaking with Tobias Morrs?"

"Ah, this must be Barton. I've-"

"How do you know who I am?"

"You don't exactly go unnoticed when you've been calling Mr. A to Z looking for Loki Laufeyson," Morrs told.

"Right. Anyways, can you bring me to him or not?"

"'Course, I can. The real question here is how much you willing to pay".

"Five hundred thousand sound reasonable to you?"

"It does. When do you need me to pick you up?"

"I'll call you back when I know I can leave". Barton hung up and drew a star next to Tobias' number. Later that night, Nat came home with mail in her hand. She hadn't been around for three days now.

"Nat, hey! Welcome back".

"Cut the shit, Barton. Who have you been calling?"

"I don't know what you’re-"

"Have you seen the phone bills lately? Calls have been made out to China, Hungary, Maldives-"

"It's for SHIELD," Clint spoke out the first lie that came to his head.

"Bullcrap. If this was SHIELD work, there would have been a meeting. Besides, you've been off duty for weeks now," Natasha angrily pointed out. Her fists were clenched up into two fists when she said, "Clint, you never talk to me anymore".

"How can I talk to you if you never here?"

"Barton, you know that's not what I mean". Her cellphone rang then. "I have to go". She walked out as quickly as she walked in, leaving pieces of paper dumped onto the ground.

When she returned a week later, she told Clint that it might be time for him to return back to headquarters again. "I have a plane coming to pick you up this Wednesday. I know it's been tough between us lately, so maybe the time apart will do us some good. And you can get to work again. It'll be nice". Natasha smiled weakly. Within two hours, she was gone again.

Clint called Tobias and told him to pick him up Wednesday.

Morrs flew Barton on a plane that the archer was unable to see out of. When finally he got to step off the plane and onto the foreign land, he judged that he was somewhere in Tajikistan, though he wasn't sure. That was a couple of hours ago. Fast forward a little bit later and Barton was looking down on a marble floor that belonged to a mad man. Clint decided that he would have to save the Natasha drama for later. He had something he needed to find out and nothing was getting in the way of that. Not her, not now.

"Oh, Eyas, how I've missed you. I knew you would flew back to your nest sooner or later though. What a good little Hawk you are". Clint took an arrow out and got ready to shoot. He glanced around, looking for a shadow, but saw nothing. "You make me laugh. You can't kill what's in your head, you know?" Barton tried to shout out a question but his lips remained together. Barton dropped his bow and the arrow misfired. He felt like he was choking. "You're in my domain now".

Barton sputtered out a gasp and the voice was gone.

"What the fuck was that?" he panted. God, he needed to know what was going on soon. Picking up his bow, he started up the stairs next to the red curtains of the room. Barton got up four steps when he heard an odd noise. He dashed back down to the room and looked past one of the chandeliers. Barton had counted one door in the room when he arrived. There were now two. Clint carefully walked up to the new object. He lightly ran his fingers on the crimson door knob, and then he twisted it. The door opened to reveal nothing but a dark corridor. It looked so out of place in the castle. The black paved trail that led deep down into the ground dripped with sounds of water. Barton went forward. The door shut behind him.

He walked for a while when he suddenly came to a new door. He went in it and saw himself. He was kneeling on a pillow; his eyes, a misplaced color of blue. He was alone, focusing on a blank wall, waiting for someone to return perhaps. Before the archer to ascertain anything more of the situation, Loki came into the room. He crept his way behind to Other Barton. Not knowing what to do, Clint screamed, "Get up!" Other Barton had no reaction. "Behind you!" Nothing. Loki came closer and closer to Other Barton. "Fucking goddammit-" Laufeyson knelt down to Other Barton's level and hugged him from behind. The archer smiled. The room melted back into the dark passageway before anything else happened.

Clint tipped his shoulder recklessly on the cool wall next to him. He couldn't breathe again. "Don't you remember, Hawk?" Again, silence. Barton gulped his way for air. It was over. Rats scurried behind Clint, and the SHIELD agent felt like the walls were collapsing on him. He wished he had never left Nat. He limped onward, fearing what would come next.

By the time Barton thought for sure he was going to faint, Clint saw a door. He didn't want to go in this time, but he couldn't go back. He had ventured far too long to turn around. He entered a new room. Other Barton was there as well. He was tied to a bed. His face buried into the sheets, his ass, naked and exposed to the chill air of the place. "No," the words weakly came out of Clint. "Stop". The scene vanished in an instance. "But don't you want to see what a good boy you were?" The voice was blurred in his head. Oh God, it was pounding now. Clint needed to find Loki before he was going to throw up.

Barton ran and ran along hours of darkness. His body was aching and tired; still, he kept running. Then, another door. Quickly, he opened it, and looked for Other Barton. He didn't see him. That was a good sign. He closed the door behind him and fell to the ground. He sighed, and curled up his body to a more comfortable position. His eyes fell shut soon after that.

Clint woke up refreshed. The rest did him well. The archer lazily scratched at himself and waited a while to fully come back to life. When Barton had control of all of his senses again, he realized that there was something on his neck. He slid his fingers under his chin and felt a soft furlike object. "Is this a fucking collar?" He asked out to the empty room. "Hey! Do you hear me?" Clint raised himself up and stumbled over to a mirror. It was exactly that. A collar with the word "Bitch" woven into it with red string. Barton blushed. God, no. Was this turning him on? Clint angrily took his out his fist and cracked the glass in front of him. He reached for the back of his neck and unhooked the collar. It fell to the ground as Clint yelled, "What kind of game are you playing?" The rest of the mirror shattered at the vibrations of Barton's screams and a few of the shards hit his head. Clint felt the blood on his fingers when he placed them up against the wounds. The archer sank to his feet. Where the fuck was his bow? "Fuck.. Make it stop". Then finally, a voice.

"You know how," it said. "Remember, Hawk".

"M-master," the words unconsciously slipped their way out of Barton's mouth. Clint didn't know what he was doing, but the pleasant feeling he was getting in his head made him keep going. "Please".

Loki appeared in front of the archer. "Eyas, welcome back. You've been fighting off my magic for far too long now". Laufeyson frowned a little as he pulled out a shrapnel from Barton's forehead.

Clint winced, "Sorry, Sir".

"Shh, it's okay. Let me take care of you now," Loki said as he took out another piece. "Do you remember where you are?" Clint shook his head. "You're home," he smiled. "I bought this place. Just for us. You said you liked the columns". He went on, "You told me you were happy to be mine. That still true, Barton?"

The archer felt like he was going into a foggy state, but he managed to answer, "Yes".

"Then submit to me".

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing fanfiction; be gentle with my soul.


End file.
